Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{17}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 17}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{238}{25}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{13}{25}$